Pulmonary diseases, such as chronic obstructive pulmonary disease, (COPD), reduce the ability of one or both lungs to fully expel air during the exhalation phase of the breathing cycle. Such diseases are accompanied by chronic or recurrent obstruction to air flow within the lung. Because of the increase in environmental pollutants, cigarette smoking, and other noxious exposures, the incidence of COPD has increased dramatically in the last few decades and now ranks as a major cause of activity-restricting or bed-confining disability in the United States. COPD can include such disorders as chronic bronchitis, bronchiectasis, asthma, and emphysema.
It is known that emphysema and other pulmonary diseases reduce the ability of one or both lungs to fully expel air during the exhalation phase of the breathing cycle. One of the effects of such diseases is that the diseased lung tissue is less elastic than healthy lung tissue, which is one factor that prevents full exhalation of air. During breathing, the diseased portion of the lung does not fully recoil due to the diseased (e.g., emphysematic) lung tissue being less elastic than healthy tissue. Consequently, the diseased lung tissue exerts a relatively low driving force, which results in the diseased lung expelling less air volume than a healthy lung. The reduced air volume exerts less force on the airway, which allows the airway to close before all air has been expelled, another factor that prevents full exhalation.
The problem is further compounded by the diseased, less elastic tissue that surrounds the very narrow airways that lead to the alveoli, which are the air sacs where oxygen-carbon dioxide exchange occurs. The diseased tissue has less tone than healthy tissue and is typically unable to maintain the narrow airways open until the end of the exhalation cycle. This traps air in the lungs and exacerbates the already-inefficient breathing cycle. The trapped air causes the tissue to become hyper-expanded and no longer able to effect efficient oxygen-carbon dioxide exchange.
In addition, hyper-expanded, diseased lung tissue occupies more of the pleural space than healthy lung tissue. In most cases, a portion of the lung is diseased while the remaining part is relatively healthy and, therefore, still able to efficiently carry out oxygen exchange. By taking up more of the pleural space, the hyper-expanded lung tissue reduces the amount of space available to accommodate the healthy, functioning lung tissue. As a result, the hyper-expanded lung tissue causes inefficient breathing due to its own reduced functionality and because it adversely affects the functionality of adjacent healthy tissue.
Some recent treatments include the use of devices that isolate a diseased region of the lung in order to reduce the volume of the diseased region, such as by collapsing the diseased lung region. According to such treatments, a delivery catheter is used to implant one or more flow control devices in airways feeding a diseased region of the lung to regulate fluid flow to the diseased lung region in order to fluidly isolate the region of the lung. These implanted flow control devices can be, for example, one-way valves that allow flow in the exhalation direction only, occluders or plugs that prevent flow in either direction, or two-way valves that control flow in both directions.
The flow control device is radially compressed into a contracted size for loading into the delivery catheter or a container associated with the catheter. It can be difficult to properly compress the flow control device to a size small enough to fit in the delivery catheter. Thus, there is a need for devices for properly compressing and loading a flow control device into a container or a delivery catheter.